New Guy
by Immortal lovex
Summary: New boys Stefan and Damon join a supernatural school and meet few new faces around. Katherine and Elena are worried about the death of one of the students that happened on the first day of school, As Elijah , Kol and Klaus look for a vampire who is killing all the students!
1. Chapter 1

**All character is human or supernatural.**

**This story well contains moderate language, violence, sex, drugs references and drug use. These types of things might not happen in the first couple of chapter's but this well start to happen once more chapters get posted.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

My name is Stefan; I'm not like other teenagers. I'm a vampire..

Me and my big brother Damon was adopted by a old man called john... he knew what we was and he wanted us not to become the monsters we was, he loved us like we was his own and my brother hated it. He believed that john hated us because we were vampires and Damon loved the monster that he had become. Damon once cried, it was when I father died, he really wanted my father to love him and be proud of him, but he didn't for some reason my father loved me more and Damon hated that more than anything, but now look he kills anything in his way.

John has been a father to me from a young age; he helped me when it comes to blood. He wishes Damon would let him help but Damon pushed everybody away who cared for him even me.

XXXX

This is my first day at my new school, john said everything well be fine, but sometimes he lies to make me feel better. I'm I ready to be around humans? As, I can hear the heart beat and their blood moved around their body. "Hello brother" Damon said as he stood beside me at the front door of our new school. "Damon" I mumbled. "Well Stefan, I see you're lost for words." He said as he walked right past me. Why was he here? Did he really want to start fresh and act like a human like me?

"Hi is your name Stefan? Because I'm matt, your school buddy. I have to show you around the school" the young boy said as, he walked over to me. The closer he came the more I could smell his blood and I could imagine the test of it, when it touches my lips. "Stefan?" Matt answered and finely, I opened my eyes. I shouldn't have thought of his sweet blood, but yet I was. I must have looked like loser at the point. no way was I making any friends. "Sorry, yeah I'm Stefan."

It was about 2 hours now and matt had showed me all around my new school. He seemed like a nice guy. "Katherine, you little bitch!" a young girl with light brown hair shouted, as she ran over to another girl the one she called a bitch? The girl was tall like a model, but only tall because of her shoes. They made her looks long and her curly, dark brown hair moved as she walked, her lips was as red as blood and she had a evil smirk on her face, when she noticed that I was watching her and her friend. The one who called her a bitch? A little confused about that.

"Shit she's walking over" Matt mumbled as he looked down to the ground. I didn't understand why they were so scared of her. She was like a little baby cat. "Hi I'm Katherine and you?" she asked as, she took her hand out. What did she want from me? to shake her hand? Or to kiss it? I took her little hands and moved it over to my lips; once I kissed she couldn't help but laugh. "Well you're so sweet. I see your a real man" she said as she looked into my green eyes, it was almost like she was looking for something, but what.

'matt why are you hiding from me?" she asked the blond boy, who has been showing me around the school. "Katherine, I wasn't "he said as he quickly looked up at her, it was like she had power over him. "Have you spoken to my sister" she said as she walked a little closer to him. "No Elena told me to leave her." He whispered as he tried to walk back, but Katherine grabbed his arms, it was like she was stronger than him. I didn't understand how.

"Katherine, not here. To many people" Damon whispered, as he walked over to us. "I hate little boys." She said as she let go of matt arm and pulled his face towards hers, so he could look her in her eyes. "Forget everything that just happened, your are showing Stefan around the school and I came over to say hi" she said to matt and then let go of his face, as he mumbled everything that she had just told him. "Oh Katherine this is Stefan his new" Matt said as he smiled at Katherine.

"Hi Stefan I'm Katherine" she said as, she took her hand out again. "Hi" I said as, I shacked her hand and then told matt; I can find my own way to class. "Well welcome to my school" she said when, I let her hand go and she slowly moved it back to her. "Your school?" why would this be her school? She didn't own the place she's way to young. "Fine, it's not my school but it is my fathers." Katherine said as she gave me another smile. "That why blond boy here was scared of me." She mumbled, it was almost like she wanted me to hear.

And what was with where did he came from? And how comes he told Katherine not here to many people? What was she going to do? "You shouldn't be friends like him" Katherine shouted, but nobody could hear it was alone me. She was talking to me in my find like vampire could do. "You're a vampire?" I asked back to her, talking to her by the mind is hard as, I don't drink human blood.

"Lots of people at this school are supernatural Stefan "she said and then she started to laugh at me. "Oh look trouble is here" Katherine said out loud, when a girl came over to where we was standing she looked just like Katherine, but maybe smaller and her was straight and not curly like Katherine's. "We are twins, but I'm the pretty one" Katherine said as she put her hand on my chest. "Katherine, stop flirting with my little brother" Damon said as he started to laugh again at her. "I'm not flirting; I'm trying to get to know him" Katherine said as she turned around to look at Damon, but she didn't move her hand away from my chest.

"Hi, I'm Elena but Katherine is the slutty one" Elena said as she gave me her hand, so I shacked her hand and let her soft hand go.

"Katherine!"

XXXX

"Lexi what's wrong" Katherine said as, she grabbed her hand. "Matt" she whispered. "What happened to matt?" I asked but Katherine gave me a look, like to say shut up. "His dead!" she shouted. Katherine let go of her friend and quickly ran, nobody knew where tell, we could smell blood, Matts blood.

When we got their and there was matt dead, cold body. Blood was everywhere and Katherine was crying Elena tried to hug her but Katherine pushed her into the wall. "Why is someone doing this?" Katherine asked as she dropped in front of matts body, Damon walked over to Elena , who was crying because her sister just tried to hurt her and the fact that she once loved matt and now his dead.

"Katherine "i said as, I walked over to her. Imp not sure why but for some reason. I wanted to help her. "A vampire done this, Stefan "she whispered as, she pulled Matts face up, so I could see the bite marks on his neck. "What is happened Katherine?" a guy came in the room; he looked much older than us. I would say that he was a teacher. "Elijah somebody killed matt." Katherine said as, she ran into his arms. "we need to hide the body, before you dad finds out" Elijah said as he hugged Katherine, was I the only one who believed that it was wrong for a student and a teacher to be that close even if she was a vampire.

"I'm scared "told him as, he kissed the top of his head. "Elijah is Katherine's on and off boyfriend, his teacher at this school. His one of us a vampire." Damon told me; sometime I think talking to mind really does help me a lot. "Kol and Klaus help Damon and Stefan hide the dead body."Elijah said as he walked over to Elena. "Why do you get to stay with the girls?" Kol asked but Katherine gave him a look, like she wanted to kill him. "Let's just go!" I shouted and then the boys quickly followed.

XXX

"Katherine thinks just because she fucks Elijah, that she can tell us what to do" Klaus said as he took the body out of the car. "So Stefan it's your first day and your already hiding a dead body" Kol said as he started to dig a hole with Damon. "Katherine thinks Silas done it." Damon said as, me and Klaus started to pull the body into the woods where the hole was. "Who is Silas?" I asked. I really didn't understand how Damon knows so much, but I well ask him later on. "Just some guy, don't worry" Damon said as the body went into the hole and kol and Klaus started to put dirt over the body.

We could hear somebody coming, so we hide behind the trees. They walked right to the place where we was digging matt and then walked off. Once they left we quickly went into the car and drove home.

XXXX

"How was school Stefan?" John asked at the dinner table, Damon had his headphones on like, always trying not to talk to John or me. "School was fine." I said, as I started to eat my food.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please tell me what you think of this story so far and if you would want another chapter. I well only post chapter 2 only when I know people have been reading this chapter.**

**So fav, follow and tell me what you think! X**


	2. Chapter 2

**All character is human or supernatural.**

**This story well contains moderate language, violence, sex, drugs references and drug use. These types of things might not happen in the first couple of chapter's but this well start to happen once more chapters get posted.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Night run;

It was raining outside and, I could hear someone, but I didn't know who as I was running past all the big houses and that's when, I hared it again. Someone was sad? Because am sure I could hear crying. I started to look for the person crying, but they must have been hiding as, it took me good couple of minutes to find them. "Katherine?"

She looked so sad, hiding behind a tree, her hair was wet and her makeup was coming off, because of all the tears coming down her face. "Stefan" she whispered, as I walked closer to her. She grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to her. I wanted to ask what the fuck are you doing. But the words didn't seem to come out. I was so close to her that I could have heard her heart beat if she wasn't dead.

Someone ran passed the tree that she was hiding. They called her name about five times, I was sure they were looking for her but why? "Katherine stop being so stupid, I well wait for you at my house!" the guy shouted as he walked away, that's when I knew who she was hiding from but why? And why did she make me hide with her? "Why are you hiding from Elijah your boyfriend?" I asked, I knew it wasn't my place but for some reason. I knew that Katherine had something to say about him, she was crying way too much for it to be a little fight.

"Elijah and his family" she mumbled, it was like she was almost scared to speak about It." what about his family?" I said trying to help her get the words out, but all she said was "monster" and then looked up into the sky, I took her into my arms and walked her back to my place, as I was sure that would be the last place Elijah would look for her.

Xxx

Moring;

"What is she doing in my house and in your t-shirt and that's all" Damon asked me in the kitchen. "Well it's not your house and john said Katherine could come in." I said trying to not answer why she was here. "Are you and Katherine fucking?" Damon asked and that's when we heard a little girly laugh coming from behind the kitchen door. "Katherine comes out of the kitchen!" Damon shouted and as he did, she slowly walked out like a little child getting in trouble for the first time.

"Katherine where did you sleep?" Damon asked her as, he looked at me. "In Stefan's bed, but he went to sleep on the floor, he was scared I would bite" Katherine said as, I started to laugh once again. "If Elijah finds out, he well kills us all" Damon said as he started to roll his eyes, but why would Elijah kill me? It's not liked I had sex with her, even doe I wouldn't mind that.

"Elena is picking me up for school, Stefan do you want to come with?" Katherine asked as, I gave her back her shorts. "Yeah sure" I said as, I quickly ran to the shower. The shower is the one place that I liked, I couldn't think about anything and nobody could tell me anything because I was in the shower alone.

I heard the door open in the bathroom and I knew somebody was their. Great somebody is trying to fuck up my shower time. I quickly came out of the shower all wet and half naked to find Katherine blocking the bathroom door. "Katherine what are you doing?" I asked as, I tried to cover up some more, but Katherine was walking closer and closer to me, how comes I always want to tell her to go away or something like that but I just cant say it to her? "Stefan I wanted to join you" she whispered into my ear. Her voice was sweet but yet so sexy at the same time.

Katherine started to take my t-shirt of her slowly. She looked very pretty in my dress but she looked beautiful with out anything. "You don't mind if, I join you right?" she asked, but I just spoke to her mind. "Yeah fine." She started to smile as; she took my hand and pulled me back into the shower.

A couple minutes of been in the shower and, I was already fucking her. What happened to me? I only just meet this girl and I feel like I have known her my whole life. I never give girls my lucky blue t-shirt, yet I gave it to Katherine to wear. She was sleeping in my bed and I cared about her when she was upset and now I'm having sex with her in the shower, in john's house.

She was pulling the bag of my hair as; I had up against the wall. Her legs was tightened around my waist, her long brown hair was as wet as are bodies. "Stefan" she mumbled into my ear. I couldn't help but close my eyes as she would call me name over and over again thinking about her beauty.

"Stefan. Elena's here and I can't find Katherine!" Damon shouted.

I opened my eyes and Katherine looked into my green eyes and smiled. "We have to go now" she said to my mind, so I let her legs slowly come of my waist and we both quickly got ready.

Xxx

Back to school;

"my first lesson is with Elijah" Katherine said to her sister, as we walked into the school. "I have maths" Elena said as she walked me and Katherine to English , we both had Elijah as a teacher and he didn't look happy to see his girlfriend today, but not everybody knew that her and Elijah was a couple.

"Stefan pleas find a sit, Katherine me and you need to have a little talk about you begging late for school" Elijah said, but Katherine just rolled her eyes and walked into the class room, but he pulled Katherine by her hair back out of the class room. I wasn't sure how the students did see what he done too her, but I was sure face that I did.

As the class didn't start yet. I was watching Katherine and Elijah from key hole of the class room door. "Where was you?" he asked, he didn't even let go of her and from her face, I could see that it hurt her. "I was at home." She said as he pushed her into a wall. "I know you think, I'm evil but I can change." He said to her as he started to kiss her neck, like the way I did this Moring to her in the shower.

I could tell that she was starting to brake. "Elijah I know what you did and what you did was wrong" she said trying to fight the love that she has for him. "But I know what you did … you were with Stefan last night." He said and that's when I saw a tear come down her face, she didn't want him to touch her. "Do you like Stefan? His just a little boy." He said to her as he let go of her hair. "Why would I have feeling for him, when you're my boyfriend and I love you" she said. Elijah started to smile when she walked over to him and kissed him. I would never understand Katherine, but I don't know why I think I could.

xxx

lunch time;

"Little brother you might have had her last nigh, but Elijah is the one who well have her forever "Damon said as we started to walk to the lunch room, I saw Katherine sitting with her sister and some other people, Damon wanted to site with them so. I followed. Katherine came over and gave me a hug and then pulled me over to wear she was sitting. "This is my new best friend Stefan girls." She said as she started to smile. "Stefan this is Bonnie, Lexi and Caroline" she said as she pointed each girl out.

"I see you and Elijah are back together" Damon said as he sat beside Bonnie, I think that was her name. "Well yeah, we love each other" she said as she grabbed my hand from under the table, but I pulled away. "Are you upset with me?" she asked me to my mind. Maybe most boys like to fuck girls with boyfriends, but not me. "Katherine stops flirting with me or better yet. Stop talking to me" I said back to her from the mind, am sure Damon knew what was going on because he was looking over at us smiling.

"Stefan you don't understand." She said out loud and everybody turned around to look at us, like Damon was. "Elena, I was just wondering, would you like to watch a movie with me tomorrow after school?" I asked why not Elena wasn't guy, she wasn't perfect like Katherine but she wasn't ugly. "Yeah sure Stefan it's a date" she said as she started to smile at me. "Stefan are you really trying to play games!" she shouted to mind, but I didn't say anything back, and she just looked so angry at the moment.

"Why don't me and Elijah join you and Stefan" Katherine said. I knew Elena would be happy with Katherine idea as she was her sister, but I wasn't happy with it. "Don't come crying to me when your boyfriend hurts you again" I mumbled out loud. "Be like that!" she shouted out loud and then walked away from the table as, I followed her. Leaving are friends confused.


End file.
